Tom and Jerry: Elf
Tom and Jerry: Elf is upcoming 2023 direct-to-dvd animated family christmas adventure comedy feature film produced by Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation and New Line Cinema and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. From the Studio that Brought You: Elf, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot On one Christmas Eve, a baby boy, a little kitten cat named Tom, a little cute new-born brown mouse with a white diaper named Jerry and a little cute new-born light-grey mouse with a white diaper and his similar to laugh named Tuffy at an orphanage crawls into Santa Claus's sack and is unwittingly transported back to the North Pole. When he is discovered at the workshop, the elves name him Buddy after the brand label on his diaper, and Papa Elf adopts and raises him. Buddy grows up at the North Pole, believing he is an elf and accepted by the elf community, but due to his human size, he is unable to keep up with the other elves and demoted to the demeaning job of toy testing. When Buddy overhears that he is a human, Papa Elf explains that Buddy was born, Tom was born, Jerry and Tuffy was born to Mrs. Mouse and Geraldine Mouse, Walter Hobbs and Susan Wells and given up for adoption. Susan subsequently died, and Walter, who now works for a children's book publisher at the Empire State Building in New York City, is unaware of Buddy's existence. To Buddy's horror, Santa reveals that Walter is on the naughty list due to his callous and unscrupulous demeanor, but suggests Buddy could help redeem him. Characters *Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat) A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. *Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle, Mrs. Mouse's son and Geraldine's brother. *Tuffy - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Geraldine's son, Mrs. Mouse's grandson and Tom's friend. *Paulie - A talking Christmas toy elf. He is one of Jerry and Tuffy's friends. *Nelly - a talking toy pony who now talks without a string. She is another one of Jerry and Tuffy's friends. *Buddy - *Walter Hobbs - *Jovie - *Mrs. Mouse - *Geraldine Mouse - *Emily Hobbs - *Michael Hobbs - *Santa Claus - *Papa Elf - Cast *Richard Kind as Tom *Frank Welker as Jerry *Kath Soucie as Tuffy *Tom Kenny as Paulie *Kathleen Barr as Nelly *Will Ferrell as Buddy *Jeff Bennett as Walter Hobbs *Melissa Sturm as Jovie *??? as Emily Hobbs *??? as Michael Hobbs *??? as Santa Claus *??? as Papa Elf Quotes Trivia * It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and Elf (2003). * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild bad language, sex references, violence, threat. * Suggested Running Times: 99 Minutes (NTSC), 95 Minutes (PAL). Release * Digital HD & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on November 7, 2023. Category:Tom & Jerry Category:2023 Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Elf Category:Upcoming Films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Christmas Movies Category:Films set at the North Pole Category:Films set in New York City Category:2023 films Category:Rated PG films Category:Ratings Category:Direct-to-DVD films Category:Family Category:Animation Category:Christmas Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Christmas Animated films Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Tom Kenny Category:Kathleen Barr Category:Will Ferrell Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Melissa Sturm